Magdalena Leonel
|nacimiento = 12 de julio de 1948 |familiares = Arturo Mercado Jr. (hijo) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (padre) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (madre) Keta Leonel (hermana) Erica Edwards (sobrina) Diana Galván Santos (nuera) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Conspiración de silencio |ingreso_doblaje = Julio de 1978 ( ) |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca Los Ángeles |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Arriettyharuzima.ogg |demo2 = Novicia-rebelde-1965-1a17.ogg |wikipedia = Magdalena Leonel }} 5733-18163.jpg|Princesa Leia en el doblaje original de las películas de Star Wars: Episodio IV y Episodio V, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Cheetara.jpg|Cheetara de los Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ellen_aliens_1986.jpg|Teniente Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) en Aliens: El regreso. MPA_Kate_McAllister.gif|Kate McCallister (Catherine O'Hara) en Mi pobre angelito. 1349191650_jane-seymour.jpg|Dra. Michaela Quinn (Jane Seymour) en Doctora Quinn. 17070-1109.jpg|Lorraine Baines McFly (Lea Thompson) en la primera película de Volver al futuro. SOM_Baroness_Schreider.png|Baronesa Schreider en La novicia rebelde (Doblaje original). Star tek(2) -1e.jpg|Dra. Beverly Crusher (Gates McFadden) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). DH_marcia_cross.jpg|Bree Van De Kamp (Marcia Cross) en Esposas desesperadas. Diane k k.jpg|Kay Adams (Diane Keaton) en El Padrino y El Padrino II (ambas doblaje original). Ellen_Jaws.png|Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary) en Tiburón (doblaje original) y Tiburón 2. Xayide.png|Xayide (Clarissa Burt) en La historia sin fin II. Marina.jpg|Marina del Rey en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Mamá_de_Pulgarcita.png|Mamá de Pulgarcita en Pulgarcita. BBB2.png|Gran jefa bebé en Un jefe en pañales. Char_107657.jpg|Hana Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas. 17917-27230.jpg|Helen Randall (Sela Ward) en Guardianes de altamar. ReinaNarissaAnimada.jpg|Reina Narissa (Susan Sarandon) en Encantada. 007_1969_teresa.jpg|Teresa di Vicenzo (Diana Rigg) en 007: Al servicio de su majestad. CHP2Srta._Kettlewell.png|Srta. Kettlewell (Beth Grant) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 2. Galescream4.jpg|Gale Weathers (Courteney Cox) en Scream 4 (versión de Zima). Meryl Streep as Aunt Josephine.jpg|Tía Josephine Aweashitle (Meryl Streep) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Reina de saba sylrds 1959.png|Reina de Saba (Gina Lollobrigida) en Salomón y la reina de Saba. Instantánea - 3.png|Betsy (Cybill Shepherd) en la 3ª versión de Taxi Driver. TaKirbuk2010.png|Tanya Kirbuk (Helen Mirren) en 2010: Odisea del espacio (doblaje original). Sra_lennox_ejspix93.jpg|Sra. Lennox en El jardín secreto. Lilias_craven-lennox_ejspix93.jpg|Lilian Craven-Lennox también en El jardín secreto. El pájaro azul -1940-1s.jpg|Mamá Tyl (Spring Byington) en El pájaro azul. V133Chili.png|Chili en Viernes 13 parte III. KGMMujerdelaIglesia.png|Mujer en iglesia en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. Rosa.negra-kabriye.png|Kadriye (Şerif Sezer) en Rosa negra. Orphan_Flowers_Nazan.png|Nazan Özgün en Huérfanas. Feriha nevbahar.png|Nevbahar en El secreto de Feriha. Hacer-amora2vista.png|Hacer en Volver a amar. Srmv-Gamilet.png|Gamilet en Me robó mi vida. Tormentadepasiones-ep5.3.png|Donne en Tormenta de pasiones. MDA-c.41.1.png|Madre de Kursat también en Tormenta de pasiones. Meryl_streep.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Meryl Streep. 250px-Diane_Keaton_by_Firooz_Zahedi_2.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de la actriz Diane Keaton. thumb|right|230 px thumb|230px|Magdalena Leonel junto a su madre [[Magdalena Ruvalcaba.]] thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE MAGDALENA LEONEL COMO MESALINA. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE MAGDALENA LEONEL COMO LA DRA MICHAELA QUINN , hecho por Abraham Castillo Álvarez.]] Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes Mendoza (nacida el 12 de julio de 1948) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, con más de 35 años de trayectoria, conocida por dar voz a actrices como Jane Seymour, Susan Sarandon, Meryl Streep, Diane Keaton, Sigourney Weaver, Marcia Cross, Kathy Bates, entre otras. Actualmente trabaja en la Ciudad de México y Cuernavaca. Y a personajes como Cheetara de los Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, Kate McCallister en Mi pobre angelito, la Teniente Ellen Ripley en Aliens: El regreso, y la traviesa Lorraine Baines McFly en la primera película de Volver al futuro, entre muchos otros personajes. Información Es una de las pioneras en el campo del doblaje en México y una de las directores de doblaje más conocidas, trabajando regularmente para el estudio de doblaje Procineas S.C.L. Estuvo casada con el también actor de doblaje Arturo Mercado y es madre del también actor de doblaje Arturo Mercado Jr., hermana de la también actriz de doblaje Queta Leonel, tía de la también actriz de doblaje Erica Edwards e hija de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba. Filmografía Películas Meryl Streep *Florence Foster Jenkins en Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) (versión Paramount/Fox Premium) *Kay Soames en ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) *Donna en Mamma Mia! (2008) *Corrine Whitman en El sospechoso (2007) *Tía Josephine en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) *Rachel Sanstat en El difícil arte de amar (1986) *Karen Blixen en África mía (1985) *Molly Gilmore en La fuerza del amor (1984) *Linda en El francotirador (1978) (doblaje original) Diane Keaton *Diane en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Charlotte en Navidad con los Cooper (2015) *Ellie Griffin en El gran casamiento (2013) (versión Videomax) *Mary en Manhattan (1979) *Annie Hall en Annie Hall (1977) *Sonja en La última noche de Boris Grushenko (1975) *Kay Adams en El Padrino II (1974) (doblaje original) *Luna en El dormilón (1973) *Kay Adams en El Padrino (1972) (doblaje original) Susan Sarandon *Bebe McBride en Una boda como todas (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *Reina Narissa en Encantada (2007) *Beverly Clark en ¿Bailamos? (2004) *Ivy en Como perros y gatos (2001) *Miriam Blaylock en El ansia (1983) (redoblaje) Kathy Bates *Beverly Corbett en Un pedacito de cielo (2011) (versión de Zima) *Gertrude Stein en Medianoche en París (2011) (versión de Zima) *Miriam Belmont en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (2ª versión) Demi Moore *Anne en Casi 18 (2012) (doblaje mexicano) *Kate Jones en The Joneses (2009) (versión de Zima) Kristen Johnston *Francesca en Cuando la vida sucede (2011) (2ª versión) *Rhonda en Letra y música (2007) Frances Fisher *Mary Windsor en The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) (versión de Zima) *Janet Lee Bouvier en Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis: Biografía no autorizada (2000) Dianne Wiest *Nat en Rabbit Hole (2010) (versión de Zima) *Helen Buckman en Amor filial (1989) Ellen Burstyn *Sara Goldfarb en Requiem for a Dream (2000) (redoblaje de 2018) *Olive Frederickson en Silencio del norte (1981) Jayne Atkinson *Annie Greenwood en Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) *Annie Greenwood en Liberen a Willy (1993) Faye Dunaway *Karen Billingsley en Una familia dividida (1995) *Evelyn Mulwray en Barrio chino (1974) Cherie Lunghi *Caroline Frankenstein en Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (1994) *Lady Elizabeth en Covington Cross (1992) Sigourney Weaver *Katharine Parker en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) *Teniente Ellen Ripley en Aliens: El regreso (1986) Barbara Hershey *Nora Tilley en Hombres de hojalata (1987) *Carla Moran en El Ente (1981) Helen Mirren *Galina Ivanova en Sol de medianoche (1985) *Tanya Kirbuk en 2010: Odisea del espacio (1984) (doblaje original) Madeline Kahn *Emperatriz Nympho en La loca historia del mundo (1981) *Victoria Brisbane en Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) Carrie Fisher *Leia Organa en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (doblaje original) *Leia Organa en Star Wars episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (doblaje original) Lorraine Gary *Ellen Brody en Tiburón 2 (1978) *Ellen Brody en Tiburón (1975) (doblaje original) Otros *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Zhanna (Daryl Hannah) en Tráfico de piel (2015) *Mujer en iglesia (Anne Wittman) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Dilsey (Loretta Devine) en El ruido y la furia (2014) *Bibliotecaria rusa (Bobo Vian) en La jugada maestra (2014) *Voces adicionales en La familia Bélier (2014) *Voces adicionales en Lazos familiares (2014) *Sonia (Juliet Stevenson) en Diana (2013) *Diana Boyle (Mary Steenburgen) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) (redoblaje) *Jasmine (Cate Blanchett) en Jazmín azul (2013) (versión de Zima) *Señora Vázquez (Deborah Aquila) en La secta (2011) *Madre perruna (voz) (G.K. Bowes) / Fluffy (Megan Miller) en Un invierno de oro (2012) *Bethany Romero (Lynn Lowry) en The Haunting of Whaley House (2012) *Jenny (Kate Ashfield) en La posesión de Sally (2012) *Julia Jarmond (Kristin Scott Thomas) en La llave de Sarah (2012) *Madre de Simin (Shirin Yazdanbakhsh) en Una separación (2011) *Elena (Graciela Borges) en Viudas (2011) *Paige (Catherine Keener) en La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) *Mary Ellen (Amanda Hurwitz) en Atraco riesgoso (2011) *Voces adicionales en Red State (2011) *Yvonne (Anne Le Ny) en Amigos (2011) (versión de Moviecity) *Marla Reddy (Jane Curtin) en ¿Cómo diablos le hace? (2011) (versión de Zima) *Gale Riley (Courteney Cox) en Scream 4 (2011) (versión de Zima) *Penelope Longstreert (Jodie Foster) en Carnage (2011) (versión de Zima) *Colleen Goodwin (Vera Farmiga) en Source Code (2011) (versión de Zima) *Diane Francken (Sharon Stone) en Largo Winch: Conspiración en Birmania (2011) *Nina Hogue (Laura Linney) en Enamorado de un sueño (2010) *Marianne (Trine Dyrholm) en En un mundo mejor (2010) *Voces adicionales en 22 Balas (2010) *Helena Shepridge (Gemma Jones) en Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) (versión de Zima) *Zoe (Uma Thurman) en Ceremony (2010) (versión de Zima) *Madylyn Mabry (Frances Conroy) en Stone (2010) (versión de Zima) *Mary Radcliffe (Lara Flynn Boyle) en Baby on Board (2009) (versión Cien Films) *Laura (Debra Monk) en Un amor equivocado (2009) *Mary Stanton (Wendy Crewson) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Helena (Emmanuelle Seigner) en Canción de Mallorca (2007) (2ª versión) *Helen Randall (Sela Ward) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) *Kathleen Cleary (Jane Seymour) en Wedding Crashers (2005) *Catherine Darcy (Marsha Mason) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) *Katherine (Lindsay Duncan) en Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) *Gitta Moller (Friederike Wagner) en La rebeldía de mamá (2002) *Louise Bonner (Lee Grant) / Linney (Rita Taggart) en Sueños, misterios y secretos (2001) *Agente Sharp (Sarah Jane-Redmond) en Spot (2001) *Freda Sackville-Bagg (Alice Krige) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) *Vocera en Hefner: Biografía no autorizada (1999) *Madame de Beaurevoir (Shirley MacLaine) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Empleada de tienda de ropa (Barbara Petricini-Buxton) / Reportera en Monterrey / Fan de Selena en Selena (1997) (doblaje original) *Narración en Quiero tener un hijo (1995) *Secretaria en Desaparecido (1995) *Actriz en cine en 12 monos (1995) (doblaje original) *Pet (Tantoo Cardinal) en Leyendas de pasión (1994) (doblaje original) *Kate Corvatch (Bonnie Hunt) en Sólo tú (1994) *Sarah "Sally" Kenton (Emma Thompson) en Lo que queda del día (1993) *Sra. Lennox / Lilian Craven-Lennox (Irène Jacob) en El jardín secreto (1993) *Insertos en Transilvania mi amor (1992) *Susan Lowenstein (Barbra Streisand) en El príncipe de las mareas (1991) *Kate McCallister (Catherine O'Hara) en Mi pobre angelito (1990) *Xayide (Clarissa Burt) en La historia sin fin II (1990) *Srta. Kettlewell (Beth Grant) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 2 (1990) *Sra. Baskin (Mercedes Ruehl) en Quisiera ser grande (1988) *Bess McCarthy Selwyn (Gwen Verdon) en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) *Carol Reimmers (Beatrice Boepple) en Procedimiento ilegal (1987) *Wendy Woods (Penelope Wilton) en Grito de libertad (1987) *Kate Gekko (Sean Young) en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) *La Madre (Betsy Brantley) en La princesa prometida (1987) (doblaje original) *Secretaria de David (Carol Messing) en Nada en común (1986) *Recepcionista (Julie Payne) / Secretaria (Tracy Reiner) en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) *Lady Anne Boleyn (Pamela Salem) / Sra. Poyntz (Sharon Baylis) en El proscrito de Dios (1986) *La Cocinera (Kellye Nakahara) en Clue (1985) *Mujer en calle (Ana Maria Harsford) en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) *Sra. Adams (Toni Sawyer) en Máscara (1985) *Phoebe (Amanda Wyss) en Silverado (1985) *Morse (Carolyn McCormick) en Enemigo mío (1985) *Joan Wilder (Kathleen Turner) en La joya del Nilo (1985) *Lorraine Baines McFly (Lea Thompson) en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) *Daniella Eastman (Nastassja Kinski) en Infielmente tuya (1984) *Voz en radio en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) *Sra. Jarvis (Joan Freeman) en Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) *Voces diversas en 2010: Odisea del espacio (1984) (doblaje original) *Charlene Tutt (Dolores Starling) en Tiburón 3-D (1983) *Mujer hindú (Indira Manjrekar) en The Survivors (1983) *Chili (Rachel Howard) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) *Madame Dreyfus (Madlena Nedeva) en La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) *Kate Thompson (Sandra Prinsloo) en Los dioses deben estar locos (1981) *Sra. Malloy (Amelia Romano) / Voces adicionales en Más allá del honor (1981) *Dale Arden (Melody Anderson) en Flash Gordon (1980) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Maggie Whelan (Susan Blakely) en Aeropuerto 79 (1979) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Quinteto (1979) *Joan Hart (Elizabeth Shepherd) / Jane (Diane Daniels) en La profecía II (1978) *Dorothy Gale (Diana Ross) en El Mago (1978) *Hester (Carrie Snodgress) en La furia (1978) *Olga (Lesley-Anne Down) en La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) *Reina Isabel (Victoria Abril) en Robin y Marian (1976) *Betsy (Cybill Shepherd) en Taxi Driver (1976) (3ª versión) *Eden Pedecaris (Candice Bergen) en El viento y el león (1975) *Nancy Pryor (Karen Black) en Aeropuerto 1975 (1974) *Mujer en el río (Diane Dye) en El emperador del norte (1973) *Reina (Lynn Redgrave) en Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) *Bella Garrington (Judy Pace) en Ranas (1972) *Teresa di Vicenzo (Diana Rigg) en 007: Al servicio de su majestad (1969) *Alice Clutterbuck (Fay McKenzie) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) *Baronesa Elsa Schraeder (Eleanor Parker) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (doblaje original) *Magda Conrad (Jeanne Cooper) en El zoológico del terror (1963) *Reina de Saba (Gina Lollobrigida) en Salomón y la reina de Saba (1959) *Liz Wirth (Anne Francis) en Conspiración de silencio (1955) *Sra. Torwald (Irene Winston) en La ventana indiscreta (1954) *Raquel Noriega (Julie Adams) en Rebelión redentora (1953) *Orrie Masters (Paula Raymond) en La puerta del diablo (1950) *Alberta Marlow (Mary Astor) en A través del Pacífico (1942) *Mamá Tyl (Spring Byington) en El pájaro azul (1940) *Margaret Lord (Mary Nash) en La historia de Filadelfia (1940) *Reina Elizabeth (Barbara O'Neil) en La torre de Londres (1939) *Bess (Lynne Carver) en Un cuento de Navidad (1938) Telefilms Jane Seymour *Mimi en Saige Paints the Sky (2013) *Harper Hutton en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) *Chris Winslow Whitney en Una boda por conveniencia (1998) Otros: *Dora Montrose (Lindsay Leese) en La víspera de Navidad (2014) *Donatella Versace (Gina Gershon) en La casa de Versace (2013) *Minna Kappler (Barbara Bouchet) en Escarlata y negro (1983) *Priscila (Jean Peters) / Dafne (Shanit Keter) / Personajes varios en Pedro y Pablo (1981) Series de TV *Dra. Michaela "Mike" Quinn (Jane Seymour) en Doctora Quinn *Kathryn Villiers (Helen McCrory) en MotherFatherSon *Caroline Connors (Anne Marie DeLuise) en Llamado del corazón *Rita Marks (Isabella Rossellini) en Shut Eye *Sor Mary (Diane Keaton) en The Young Pope (versión HBO y Fox Premium) *Reina María (Eileen Atkins) en The Crown *Gran Duquesa Alexandra de Oxford (Joan Collins) en La realeza *Bree Van De Kamp-Hodge (Marcia Cross) en Esposas desesperadas *Morticia A. Addams (Carolyn Jones) en Los locos Addams (2ª versión) *Gran Duquesa Alexandra de Oxford (Joan Collins) en La realeza (2015-presente) *Valerie Hogan (Valerie Harper) en Valerie *Mary Bradford (Lani O'Grady) en Ocho son suficientes *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales **Jueza Lena Petrovsky (Joanna Merlin) **Agente del FBI Dana Lewis (Marcia Gay Harden) (temps. 7-8, 12) **Dra. Greenblatt (Randy Danson) (temp. 1, ep. 7) **Serena Benson (voz en grabadora) (Carla Klein) (temp. 1, ep. 11) **Gina Silver (Kathryn Meisle) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **Jueza Pamela Mizener (Carole Shelley) (temp. 1, ep. 21) **Sra. Morrow (Susan Floyd) (temp. 1, ep. 22) **Meredith Cleary (Evy O'Rourke) (temp. 2, ep. 3) **Lois Huntington (Jean DeBaer) (temp. 2, ep. 4) **Leslie DeSantis (Patricia Kalember) (temp. 2, ep. 17) **Grace Mayberry (Margot Kidder) (temp. 2, ep. 20) **Rebecca Southerland Ramsey (Amy Irving) (temp. 3, ep. 1) **Margaret Talmadge (Celia Weston) (temp. 3, ep. 3) **Marilyn Dunlap (Elisabeth Noone) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **Susan Guan (Wai Ching Ho) (temp. 3, ep. 8) **Asistente del Fiscal de Distrito Nora Lewin (Dianne Wiest) (temp. 3, ep. 10) **Daisy Baker (Michele Pawk) (temp. 3, ep. 13) **Francesca Jesner (Khrystyne Haje) (temp. 3, ep 14) **Darlene Wilmont (Laura Step) (temp. 3, ep. 16) **Emily Porter (Jana Robbins) (temp. 3, ep. 19) **Dra. Paula Greenfield (Rebecca Wisocky) (temp. 7, ep. 19) **Bernardette "Bernie" Stabler (Ellen Burstyn) (temp. 10, ep. 3) **Elena Ocurro (Judith Delgado) (temp. 10, ep. 19) **Jueza Hilda Marsden (Swoosie Kurtz) (temp. 10, ep. 20) **Sophie Gerard (Isabelle Huppert) (temp. 11, ep. 13) **Annette Cole (Kate Burton) (temp. 12, ep. 18) *Stephanie Harper (Rebecca Gilling) en Regreso al Edén *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal **Sra. Jalenak (Elzbieta Czyzewska) (temp. 3, ep. 5) *Tracey Kibre (Bebe Neuwirth) en La ley y el orden: Juicio con jurado *Dra. Beverly Crusher (Gates McFadden) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2) *Tnte. Virginia Cooper (Patti D'Arbanville-Quinn) en New York Undercover *Sybil Verney (Joanna David) en Hannay *Twiggy en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Personajes varios en Héroes verdaderos *Narración en Me lo contaron en Japón *Personajes varios en El auto fantástico *Lady Elizabeth (Cherie Lunghi) en Covington Cross *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Violetta (Una Kay) ("La Historia de las Paredes Encantadas") (temp. 2, ep. 7) **Ellen (Ellen David) ("La Historia de la Luna Llena") (temp. 2, ep. 8) *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja *Los Hart investigadores **Mujer tenista (Diana Newman) (ep. 23) **Sylvia Van Upton (Dana Wynter) (ep. 31) **Evelyn Carney (Marla Adams) (ep. 47) **Abuela real (Beverly Garland) / Abuela falsa (Mary Jackson) (ep. 52) **Pat Yankee/Sra. Day (Louise Sorel) / Claire Austen (Alana Stewart) (ep. 59) *Magnum **Inge (Dorit Stevens) / Telefonista / Mujer en altavoz del aeropuerto (eps. 1–2) Miniseries *Stella Siegel (Kathleen Lloyd) en Crónica de gángsters Películas animadas *Chairol Burnett (Carol Burnett) en Toy Story 4 *Mamá de Rob (sólo voz) / Máquina de coser / Furgoneta chatarra (canción "Tú puedes") en El tostadorcito valiente *Mamá de Pulgarcita en Pulgarcita *Marina del Rey en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Gran jefa bebé en Un jefe en pañales Películas de anime *Hana Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas *Haru en El mundo secreto de Arrietty *Madame Gina en Porco Rosso (2ª versión) *Tía en La tumba de las luciérnagas *Harraway e Insertos en Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence Series animadas *Cheetara en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos *Sue Storm (Mujer Invisible) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (serie animada de 1978) *Oficial Espacial Maxie en Gasparín y los ángeles *Voces adicionales en Robotboy Anime *Voces adicionales en Gordian, el guerrero *Harraway en Ghost in the Shell 2: Inocencia Documentales *Sunita Narain en Antes que sea tarde *Patricia Price en America Undercover: Life After Life *Narradora en Documentales de la NHK (Japón) *Christine Caine en Las mujeres de la Biblia *Ann Druyan en Mars *Voces diversas en Grandes Batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Telenovelas y series turcas *Donne / Madre de Kursat en Tormenta de pasiones *Margarita Özak (Servet Pandur) en El precio del amor *Cemile Katrancı (Nalan Yavuz) en Secretos *Kadriye Şamverdi (Şerif Sezer) en Rosa negra *Eminé Kılıç piloto en Honor y respeto *Zühre Kozan (Ulviye Karaca) en Perdóname *Nevbahar Seymen (Nurinisa Yıldırım) en El secreto de Feriha *Ganimet (Zerrin Sümer) / Refika (Nihal Menzil) en Me robó mi vida *Aliye Emiroğlu (Aysun Güven) en Elif *Nazan Özgün (Veda Yurtsever) en Flores de cristal *Hacer (Fatma Karanfil) en Volver a amar *Hikmet Ar (Yıldız Kültür) en La familia de mi esposo *Ayten (İnci Şen) en Maral *Füsun Yılmaz (Nihal Koldaş) en İçerde *Sevinç Egemen (Zerrin Nişancı) en La señora Fazilet y sus hijas *Asuman (Lale Mansur) en Hasta la muerte *Sibel Korkmaz (Fatma Toptaş) en Amar es primavera *Refika Göreçki (Işıl Yücesoy) en Entre el amor y el odio *Despina Petridis (İdil Fırat) en Por mi hijo *Reyhan Sezgin (Semra Dinçer) en Eternamente *Canan Güngör (Dolunay Soysert) en Bana Sevmeyi Anlat *Rosa (Aysen Sümercan) en El engaño Telenovelas brasileñas *Yolanda de Souza Matos Pratini (Joana Fomm) en Dancin' Days *Marta Tereza Frey Gama (Tereza Rachel) en Baila conmigo Telenovelas chilenas *Lidia Ilic (Carmen Disa Gutiérrez) en Perdona nuestros pecados Telenovelas japonesas *Narración (Tomoko Naraoka) en Oshin Telenovelas rusas *Gala Goreevs (Ольга Науменко) en The Family Comerciales *Mónica Santamaría en Jabón Camay (1992) Dirección de doblaje Procineas S.C.L. *La mujer de mi esposo (2007) *La agencia (2001-2003) *Como perros y gatos (2001) *Homicide: Life on the Street (1993-1999) *Selena (1997) (doblaje original) *12 monos (1995) (doblaje original) *Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (1994) *Pulgarcita (1994) *Buenos muchachos (1990) (doblaje original) *Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) *Quisiera ser grande (1988) *Nada en común (1986) *Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos (1985-1989) *Cocoon (1985) *Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) *El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) *Los ojos del gato (1985) (2ª versión) *The Survivors (1983) *Baila conmigo (1981) *Más allá del honor (1981) *Shogun (1980) *Taxi Driver (1976) (doblaje original) Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Pedro y Pablo (1981) *Tiburón 2 (1978) *Tiburón (1975) (doblaje original) VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory *Picasso (2018) *Genius (2017) *Mars (2016) *Antes que sea tarde (2016) *La historia de Dios (2016) *La reina blanca (2013) *Shut Eye (2016) Otros *Aguas profundas (2012) *La Délicatesse (2011) *La novicia rebelde (1965) (doblaje original) (Sonomex) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Labo *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande (desde 2019) *SDI Media de México *SISSA - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico - El Cuarto de Máquinas Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films *Grupo Video Digital *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Los Ángeles *ESM International Dubbing - Sono-Mex Hollywood Anécdota sobre Procineas "PROCINEAS (Sociedad Cooperativa de Producciones Cinematográficas y de Adaptaciones Sonoras) se formó a principios de 1982 debido a que hubo un problema con el STIC (Sindicato de Trabajadores de la Industria Cinematográfica), de técnicos. El dueño de la empresa (Enrique Rodríguez López-Montoya), tenía una sola sala de grabación, quería abrir otra, pero que las mismas personas que estaban adjudicadas al proceso técnico de una sola sala, pudieran hacer el trabajo en dos, eso les iba a reportar más dinero, pero el STIC no lo permitió. Entonces él decidió romper con el sindicato y hacer su propia compañía con sus técnicos, los que él ya tenía de toda la vida, porque esta empresa viene de los hermanos Rodríguez, quienes grababan todas las películas de Pedro Infante, esto era una cosa adicional, no eran ningunos desconocidos, ni advenedizos en este campo. La ANDA (Asociación Nacional de Actores) por consiguiente se toma del brazo con el STIC para darle apoyo y quita el servicio de actores, y la empresa se queda sin actores, excepto los que quisimos quedarnos, pero entonces la ANDA nos castiga. Y entonces empezamos a trabajar con lo que había, que era un sindicato de actores independientes, muy lindos, muy capaces, no todos sabían doblaje pero siempre entraron a hacer lo mejor que pudieron y lo hicieron muy bien, y la empresa salió adelante como cooperativa independiente." - Dicho por , sacado de una entrevista. Enlaces externos *Entrevista a - Blog de Hugo Rodríguez (marzo de 2012) *Entrevista a , y Vìctor Trujillo en El Siglo de Torreon *de Cervantes: La voz. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1970 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA